Aspects of the disclosure relate to vehicle infotainment systems. Modern day vehicles often include vehicle infotainment systems as standard equipment. Vehicle infotainment systems can include a collection of hardware and software in automobiles that provide audio entertainment, video entertainment, vehicle navigation, and other sources of information. Modern day vehicle infotainment systems can also include various modules such as, but not limited to, automotive navigation systems, video players, USB and Bluetooth connectivity, Carputers, in-car internet, and WiFi. The vehicle infotainment systems can be controlled via steering wheel controls and/or hands free voice control. Many vehicle manufacturers market infotainment systems to customers as brand differentiators.
However, current vehicle infotainment systems fail to account for the complexity introduced by the use of multiple display devices and, in particular, fail to envision a system for organizing user input other than the use of traditional touch screens or buttons affixed to the vehicle itself. An improved system is needed for handling user input in modern vehicle infotainment systems.